Cross My Heart
by Amni
Summary: Hermione está encerrada en su mundo de soledad hasta que el niño que vivió la salve...Song-fic ¡RR pelase!


Aquí os dejo un song-fic romántico de Harry Hermione con el primer ending –creo- de Ayashi no ceres- ceres, la leyenda celestial-. Dedicado a Nathalie De Potter Radcliffe. Dejad reviws, pleaseeeee
    
    Desclaimer: Personajes y eso de JKRowling y la canción de Yuu Watase
    
     CROSS MY HEART
    
    Por amni (esperemos que próximamente parte de la orden siriusana ^.-)
    
    Todos la consideraban la más lista en cuestiones de escuela, jamás se habían parado a pensar que ella era alguien normal que también necesitaba su cariño, no…Solo se dedicaban a pedirle sus apuntes, trabajos, o mil cosas más sin ni siquiera dar un 'gracias' sincero. Para ella el mundo no era nada más que trabajo, y las lágrimas que siempre quería sacar se las tenía que guardar. Se sentía encerrada en un cuarto totalmente oscuro…Estaba encerrada en ese mundo sin cariño.
    
    *^*En este mundo hay una tristeza tan profunda que no puedes ni llorar
    
    Como si estuvieses rodeado por una profunda e interminable oscuridad.*^*
    
    Y cuando sentía que todo estaba acabado para ella, alguien la llamó, la animó y apoyó. Alguien la respetó y la sacó de aquella oscuridad que la mantenía presa en un lugar de soledad y tristeza. Alguien que sabía lo que era estar atrapado en un mundo con maldad y tristeza. Alguien que comprendía el sentimiento de sentirse utilizado por los demás. Alguien que llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros y que la soportaba y por si fuera poco la ayudaba a ella… Quería ser alguien amado, y descubrió que lo era, su mejor amigo, el niño que vivió, era igual a ella y posiblemente eso los uniría para siempre.
    
    *^*Si, era tu dulce voz diciendo mi nombre
    
    Lo que me salvo de la desesperación cuando estuve en el borde del abismo
    
    Volvámonos uno, abrazándonos de tal manera
    
    Que las dos cruces que llevamos se conviertan en una.*^*
    
    El cuarto oscuro de su corazón se va abriendo dejando que la luz recorra todo su ser. La oscuridad desaparece poco a poco cegándola unos instantes. Lo mira a los ojos, al fin consiguiendo llorar. Si, alguien de su mundo la amaba no por su inteligencia, si no por su coraje, su amistad y su belleza. Alguien que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance… Recogiendo las fuerzas que no se habían roto por la tristeza se puso débilmente en pie y se declaro allí mismo, sin poder esperar ni contenerse…A por todas, se dijo. Sabía que sería duro. El señor tenebroso acababa de alzarse y estaban todos en grabe peligro, pero por más retos que se les cruzaran por delante, quería estar con él…Lo amaba, y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que el ser que fue casi derrotado por el chico una vez le impidiese ser feliz junto a él. 
    
    *^*Una deslumbrante luz corre por mis dedos, mi cuerpo, mi alma...
    
    El naciente amanecer nos rodea a los dos y yo prometo:
    
    "Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te amo.
    
    El destino nos pone a prueba, pero
    
    Yo pondré mi mano en mi pecho y haré la señal de la cruz.
    
    No seremos separados. Cruza mi corazón"*^*
    
    Después de quince años siendo rechazada y estando sola, ahora había alguien que la miraba como a una chica, no como a un objeto. Ni siquiera aquél chico extranjero la había amado nunca. Solo quería su ayuda para tener estrategias en el Quidditch, y entonces se derrumbó del todo. Pero creía… No, sabía que esa vez era diferente, que él era diferente al resto. No por ser el que salvó al mundo mágico y muggle, sino por su corazón bueno. Si se viese expuesto a peligro, esta vez no estarían sus padres para salvarle y morir por él…Si no ella. El joven chico le sonríe dulcemente mientras hace que se funda en sus frágiles, aunque fuertes, brazos. Le besa la cabeza y ella sabe en ese preciso momento que lo daría todo por él.
    
    *^*He encontrado un amor por el que arriesgaría mi vida con tal de conservarlo
    
    Finalmente se porque tuve que vivir una vida llena de soledad.
    
    Abrazándonos suavemente, como en una plegaria...
    
    Dejare mi amor atrás, en ti.*^*
    
    Hermione le acaricia la mejilla, siente tanto por él que es incapaz de expresarlo todo, y al parecer Harry también. Desea en voz alta que ese momento perdure toda la vida, que no acabe jamás y que se queden abrazados, solos con ellos mismos. Uno para el otro, dejando claro que quieren estar juntos porque se aman. Dejando claro que pase lo que pase, estarán juntos toda la vida. Saben que pase lo que pase no desearan volver atrás para rectificar su amor, aun perdiéndolo todo, aún perdiendo al otro, pues saben que vale más haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado (N de A: Estropeando el momento, creo que era algo así ¿no?). Aunque el cuerpo desaparezca el alma y el corazón seguirán vivos y unidos. No se separaran por que su amor es grandioso y puro.
    
    *^*Mi amor brota interminablemente
    
    Por tus ojos, por tu piel, por tu calidez.
    
    Solo susurra que deseas que el tiempo se detenga
    
    Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te siento.
    
    Si puedes amar a alguien tanto,
    
    No hay nada de lo que puedas arrepentirse, aun si mueres.
    
    No te dejare ir: Cruza mi corazón.*^*
    
    Dos personas visiblemente diferentes, en realidad son iguales. Los dos soportando un gran peso sobre sus espaldas que un día unirán…
    
    *^*Deja que todo lo que somos se convierta en uno, y así
    
    Las dos cruces que llevamos se convertirán en una.
    
    Una deslumbrante luz corre por mis dedos, mi cuerpo, mi alma...
    
    El naciente amanecer nos rodea a los dos y yo prometo:
    
    "Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te amo.
    
    El destino nos pone a prueba, pero
    
    Yo pondré mi mano en mi pecho y haré la señal de la cruz.
    
    No seremos separados. Cruza mi corazón"*^*


End file.
